


Leap Year

by ironztark



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: At least not so much, M/M, Not anti Steve, Stephen needs a hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony just wants to get married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironztark/pseuds/ironztark
Summary: Based on the movie Leap Year.Tony wants to get married. He’s been dating Steve for four years and he never proposed. So, Tony decides to fly to Ireland on a leap year and proposes himself. Well, at least that was the plan before he met Stephen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy as much as I will. I’m not an English native so forgive me for any mistakes.

Tony had just left a meeting that lasted more than two hours with the new Japan buyers, when his phone beeps the name of his best friend incessantly on the screen. "Rhodey bear, what?" The businessman responds and he’s sure James is rolling his eyes on the other side of the line.

“You don't know who I just saw leaving a Tiffany's!”

“Who?"

“Steve! And you know, there is only one reason for people go to a Tiffany” Rhodes says excited with the idea of his best friend getting married. Tony and Steve have been dating for nearly four years now.

“Is he finally going to propose?" Tony tries to keep his expectations low while asks to his driver, Happy, to go to the nearest boutique. He needs a new suit. Urgently.  
“For sure! Yay, I’m so excited! Finally you're going to get married! I bet your ring will be larger and more beautiful than the one I gave Carol.” Tony laughed and said he gotta go before ending the call.

Well, it’s happening. His boyfriend will propose. Steve was a decorated military. Steve was tall, with blond hair, blue stunning eyes. Steve had an abdomen that should be a capital sin. He was friend with politicians and has a picture with the president hanging in the living room. Steve summarized everything a good catch should have. It’s what’s running through Tony’s mind when he was giving his credit card to the attendant after finding the most expensive suit in the store.

Tony tried not to think about marriage, or proposals but Rhodes’ voice was echoing on his head. Damn this man. Okay, Tony was already expecting that. OK, Tony expected that every day. The first thought when he wakes up every morning is if his boyfriend would finally propose! Tony was frustrated. They were a great team together. Stark owner of a multinational technology company, dating the soldier who saved thousands of people in Afghanistan and is still a candy for the eyes. He was living a gay Barbie movie. Tony loved it! 

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰────── 

Alright, Stark confesses he was excited. Very excited. So bad, he’s at a bar at eight. He’s sitting, waiting for his friend to tell the news.  
Minutes later, Loki enters the door with a breathtaking smile. Tony always tells him how beautiful he is.  
“Hey, Tones." Loki greets him with a kiss on the cheek and sits in the chair in front of the shorter.

"Hi, Loki. You are late.“

“I was working, Anthony. Adults need to work in New York if they want to pay the rent, can you believe that?"

“Okay, I‘ll get your sarcasm and my breaking news and i'll be outta here.” Tony hits back. "And don’t call me Anthony."

“Oh your Majesty, tell me your humble news!”

“I‘m getting married!" Tony almost screams out of joy and Loki stands up and give Tony the tightest hug of happiness.  
"Finally he proposed!"

“Well....." Tony began ”Not yet. But Rhodes called me saying he saw Steve at a Tiffany.” 

“You think he took Carol’s tip?”

“Well, if he didn’t understand her rubbing her wedding ring on his face asking him when he will give me one, I don't know what to do.” The two laughed and Tony drank the rest of his martini.

“At least you won't need to pull a Bruce." Bruce was Loki’s brother in law. Thor and Bruce were dating for six years and Thor never seemed to pop up the question. Then, Bruce one day read online that every leap year in Ireland, no propose can be denied. He bought two tickets to Dublin and on a rainy night in a hotel room, they were engaged.

"Let’s hope Steve is not a Thor in my life." Tony giggles. "Gotta go."

“Oh! But I just got here, let me buy you another to celebrate!”

“We set at seven, Loki.” Tony stood up, gave Loki another kiss on the cheeks. "I'll see you later." 

 

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰────── 

Steve and Tony were dining in their favorite restaurant. Steve was on his phone while Tony was wondering eyes by the menu.

“Mrs Atwell called this afternoon and said she presented our proposal." Atwell was the real estate agent of the couple. They were trying to buy a house for the summer in Prague. "Luckily, they’ll accept and we can spend New Years there." Steve completed without taking his eyes off the phone.

“Have you already packed your bags for tomorrow?"

“Yes."

“What time is your flight?"

“At seven. Bucky will be meeting me in Dublin.” Steve was going to Ireland to help his oldest friend in some talk about the North American Army. Tony almost slept during the explanation. "In fact, this is for you." Rogers took a small box out of his jacket pocket and if Tony’s heart beat any faster he’d have a stroke.  
This is it. In a few seconds, Tony Stark would be engaged with Steve Rogers. Smiling ear to ear, Tony analyzes the box in front of him. It was red velvet. Just as elegant as the couple

Tony didn't know what to say when he opened the box. "Hn... a bracelet!" Disappointment in Stark’s voice was too loud for him to formulate another phrase. Tony wasn't engaged. Tony wasn’t getting married.

"Of course! To show you, I appreciate all the support you give me with my military life.” Steve strips his eyes off the phone for a few seconds to give his boyfriend a smile without noticing Tony sad eyes. “You deserve!"

“Thank you." 

“Won’t you try it on?" Steve questions finally off his mobile and focusing on his boyfriend. 

“Oh, no, of course! Of course! "Tony tries to smile as big as he can while putting the bracelet. "I loved it!"

“Love you, honey."

“Love you too." 

 

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰────── 

Tony woke up the other day with a message from Steve saying he had already boarded. He was frustrated. When would his boyfriend understand he wanted to get the fucking married? Goddamit. Shit. They’ve been dating for four years, for God's sake! Tony knew soldiers had small brains, but that was just too much. He got out of bed just as lazy and went to the bathroom. While he was taking a bath he thought about last night. More specifically in the conversation with Loki. Tony reflected about pulling a Bruce. He was desperate! Tony needs an engagement ring on his finger by the end of February or he will lose it. When finished his bath, he went for coffee. During the fourth cup, it was already settled. Tony would go to Ireland and propose to Steve himself. He googled the airport website and bought his ticket to Dublin. He was doing this. "If he doesn't want to do it, I’ll do it myself!" Tony murmurs while confirming his flight to late afternoon.  
He was going back to the United States on 1st March engaged or his name isn’t Anthony Edward Stark. After all, it’s leap year, Steve couldn't say no.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the end.

"So, he saved people in the war, returned to the United States and we met at a conference in Los Angeles. Three years later, i'm flying to Dublin to do an old Irish tradition. "Tony told the story of how he had known Steve, for the woman sitting next to him. Tony doesn’t remember her name, she said she’s a teacher or something. Tony just wanted someone to tell the madness he is committing.

The voice of the captain saying they were about to face some kind of turbulence became present and Tony pressed the seat belts harder. "We need to make an emergency landing in the city of Cork. Their airport is already ready for us.” It was the only thing Stark heard when masks oxygen fell in front of him. "I can't die without getting married!" Tony almost screamed and felt the teacher’s judgment eyes on him. "If you are already married that’s your damn business, I’m going to get my man!" He speaks loud and gesturing while breathes into the mask. 

 

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰────── 

 

The Cork airport was completely chaos. JFK seemed empty compared to this. The storm out there was giving no signals that would stop at any time soon. Tony was lost, confused and tired. He never craved a hotel bed so much in his life like this night. He walks fast towards the check in line. He needs to be in Dublin until dawn. 

 

“Good night, ladies. A ticket to Dublin, please.”Tony turns to greet the two attendants.

 

“All flights are canceled until the storm ends.” One of them answers without at least taking the eyes off the computer. 

 

"You don't understand, I need to be in Dublin tomorrow. I'm proposing to my boyfriend, I need to buy a suit, to find a ring, I need to book a restaurant. I need to be in Dublin!” Tony screams while hits his bags on the floor with strength. Like a spoiled brat.

“Ellen, call the Dublin airport and see if they can open it especially for this gentleman." The girl sarcastically answers and Tony is about to lose his shit. "Know what? I don't need this shit! I’ll find a car and when I get to Dublin I’ll report y...” before he could finish it, someone else stumbled into his bags and Tony almost falls to the ground.

“Don’t you watch your fucking way?"

“Don’t you know how to fucking don’t let your bags on the floor when you’re at a damn airport?" The man with grey eyes hits back in the same tone.

Tony stops and analyzes the man in front of him with so much hate that he could kill someone at this point. He was tall, with brown hair, pale skin, THE cheekbones and a slender body. The man was facing him with the same intensity. 

 

“So, will you apologize or will you continue staring at me like an idiot?” The unknown man deep voice make Tony shrugs. 

 

“Of course! Fuck you!” Tony barks back and the horror at the other’s man eyes almost makes Stark laugh. 

 

“American...”

 

“You Irish are not so bad yourselves!"

 

“I'm not Irish! I’m British.“

 

”Even worse!”

 

“Great.”

 

“Great!”

 

Tony notices the man is holding a car key. Tony needs a car. 

 

”Where are you going?" Tony speaks up when he sees the tall man was already walking away towards the parking lot. 

 

”It’s none of your business."

 

“You have a car." 

 

“No shit, Sherlock!"

 

“I‘m getting a bit tired of your attitude."

 

“Me too." the man answers and sighs "Goodbye."

 

“How much you want for the car?"

 

“Your departure."

 

”I’m being serious." 

 

“And I’m not laughing."

 

“Where are you going?"

 

“You really don’t intend to leave me alone?" He turns to face the eyes of a tired Tony.

 

“Actually, no."

 

"All right." He sighs again. This man likes to sigh. "I'm going to Dublin and yes, I did rent a car."

 

“I double the rent."

 

“Not happening."

 

“Take me with you. I can pay what you want.“

 

“I‘m not your driver and I clearly don't need your money.”

 

“Please....” Tony starts begging. "I wanna propose to my boyfriend and he’s in Dublin. I read online about an old Irish tradition that no propose can be turned down on 29th February and here I am.” The words slip out of Tony’s mouth and he regrets telling his life to a completely stranger at the same second. And the man started laughing. Literally, Tony can see tears leaving the corners of his eyes. 

 

"Forgive me, what’s your name again?" The stranger question as he’s still laughing.

 

“Tony...”

 

“Oh, Tony. You’re such an innocent man, I’m feeling bad now." Tony does a discontent expression which only incentives the other one to continue. "If by now he still didn’t propose, he’s clearly not interested."

 

“You don't know him."

 

“Neither do you."

 

“Listen up, Mr...”

 

"Dr. Stephen Strange."

Tony rolls his eyes. Of course, a doctor. He knows all doctors are cocky. It’s like MED School does something to their brains. Tony hates doctor, he doesn’t even remember the last time he went to a hospital. But he still needs a ride to Dublin. He thinks about having to deal with this asshole ego.

 

“Doctor...” Tony begins and makes it clear to let out his disgusting tone. "I'm willing to pay a good amount of money for you to give me a damn ride to Dublin."

 

“I said I don't need your money.”

 

"A thousand bucks."

Stephen stopped walking once again. No one in good conscience refuses thousand bucks and Tony knows that. The business man feel the eyes of the man on him and and his neck burns. Silence spreads for over a few seconds when the voice of man becomes present. 

 

“Thousand bucks. I take you to Dublin with me, if you shut it the whole fucking trip.”

 

“As if I wanted to talk to a dipshit like you.”

 

“Oh, so you don't need me.” Stephen starts walking again to the parking lot. "Good luck finding a boat to Dublin."

 

“OK! Sorry, sorry!” Tony rushes to get to the the doctor. "I promise not to talk a single word while traveling and when we get to our destination, you never have to look at my face ever again.”

 

“I'm dreaming of this day already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Stephen and Tony have met! And they’re traveling together!!! Wonder how this will turn out. Please, comment, leave kudos or whatever just to lemme know if you’re enjoying! See you soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the end

In the parking lot, Tony and Stephen argued on who should drive.

 

“I rented it, I should be the driver." The doctor already sushed through the rain, knocked the fingers at the back of the car. 

 

“Doctor Strange, I'm just thinking about your well being, since you were so kind to me." Tony claps sarcastically as he puts the rest of his things in the car.

 

The two were tired and wet, but still rebateed the subject for the next seven minutes that passed until Tony gave in with a "I’m tired of being the cool guy, be a spoiled brat alone.” In which Stephen replied with a laugh and righteous rhidths of victory.

They were out of the parking lot not even for five minutes and Tony was already pulling conversation.

 

“So what do you do?" 

 

“I said I'm a doctor." 

 

“No shit!" Tony rolled his eyes. "I want to know your specialty." 

 

“Didn’t you say you would shut up throughout the path?"

 

“I'm trying to be nice." 

 

“Kind of late for this, don’t you think?"  
That seemed to shut Tony's mouth and with the corner of his eyes, he saw the doctor had a victorious smile. 

 

─────────────── 

 

They were already driving for more than forty minutes and the storm out there was falling with no hurry. A few minutes before, Stephen had turned on the radio and the two men were in a solidarity silence. The noise of the rain hitting the glass, the calm voice coming out of the radio was all too relaxing. Stephen would sleep in the wheel if the talking soul beside him didn’t start talking.

 

“I'm neurosurgeon." Stephen's hoarse voice cut the silence and Tony's eyes opened a little more. 

 

“Oh, I thought the cat had eaten your tongue!"

 

“I take back what I said." 

 

“No, okay!" Stark sets in the seat and turns to face the pale skin of the taller man. "Did you always want to be a doctor?"

 

“After I lost my sister, I made a promise to her that I’d save all the lives that I could." Stephen replies almost in a whisper. "That's what I'm trying to do." 

 

“I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude it." 

 

"It's okay." Strange smiled smoothly. "But what about you, what do you do when you are not pursuing your boyfriend that clearly does not want to marry?" 

 

“Have I said to go fuck yourself today?"

 

“I lost tracking." 

 

“Go fuck yourself then." Tony looks at the window trying to imagine if the rain will stop soon. “I'm an entrepreneur."

 

"Playboy." 

 

“Sorry, you still are the neurosurgeon miped the idiot, right?" Tony opens his phone and look for the name of Stephen on Google. "And apparently very renowned as well." He turns the phone and points to the Wikipedia page for Stephen that just rolls his eyes.

 

"I just do my job, Anthony." 

 

“I didn’t let you to call me Anthony." 

 

“I didn’t ask for permission." 

 

──────────────── 

 

After another two hours inside the car, with the sarcastic and laughter vicious, Stephen parked at a gas station to which they could get supplies and stretch their legs.

 

“I'm going to buy something to eat, do you want anything?" Tony asks coming out of the car and picking up his wallet. 

 

“A water, iced tea and a pretzel sounds like a good idea."

 

“Great! You can buy yourself then! "Tony smiles aside to what Stephen raises his middle finger. "I'm kidding! Jeez, where is your sense of humor?"

 

“Surprisingly disappeared when I met you."

 

When they returned to the car, Tony was who became the driver so Stephen could rest a little. 

 

“We should stop at a hotel." Tony said quietly in which had a groan in doctor's agreement. 

 

They drove for the next thirty minutes in silence and the rain seemed to cease when the car began to make a noise. 

 

"What the fu..." When the businessman was to finish his sentence, the car stopped and began to leave smoke. 

 

“Didn’t you check the fucking car before we left, Stephen?" Tony shouted waking the doctor up the. 

 

“What the fuck did you do?" 

 

“What did I do?" Tony is already out of the car hitting the door. "What the fuck you did, Mister!!! I went to buy food, you were the one responsible for the car!” 

 

Tony was right and Stephen knew it but he would not settle so easy. 

 

“You must have done something as I was sleeping!" Stephen grunted as a child. 

 

“Oh screw you!"

 

"You too, dear." Stephen started. "What are we going to do now?"

 

“You fucked up the car! Fix it!"

 

“Hey, you're also paying for it!“

 

“You broke the car and expect me to still pay for it?” Tony lifted his hands into indignation. "Typical British education." 

 

The street was empty and they spent the next fifteen minutes looking at one another, exchanging puffins that no national time would pass, until a car pointed out the lanterns to the truck on the road. Stephen and Tony came out of the car and began to scream for help and rock his arms quickly. The car stopped and a man with gray hair, glasses and what it looked like a bengal appeared. 

 

“Do you gentlemen need help?" The calm voice of the strange sir made Tony relax a little. 

 

“Our car broke and unfortunately none of us are from here to call for help." 

 

“Where are you going?"

 

“Dublin." The two answered in unison. 

 

"Oh, it's still a long trip." The sir have begun. "My wife and I have a B&B nearby, why don’t you spend the night with us and tomorrow morning I give a look at that car?" 

 

“Sounds perfect, sir....”

 

"O'Neill. Timothy O'Neill.” 

 

The elder helped them to get the bags and win the car in the same. Stephen could only thank the man repeatedly for the help when Timothy said: “Mrs. O’Neill will love you. She loves passionate couples traveling to Ireland together!"

 

“But we're not a cou....” When Tony was about to finish the sentence he received a peptoo porch from Stephen asking him to be quiet. 

 

“Yes, this country is amazing!" Stephen said with an innocent smile that made the elder smile too and leave a confused look in Tony.   
How bad could be Stephen and Tony pretending to be married for one night. Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am writing! Leave kudos and comments!! See you soon


End file.
